


Please Stop

by PsychoGenius



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demonic Entities, Possession, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoGenius/pseuds/PsychoGenius
Summary: The Actor can't take it anymore.
Kudos: 17





	Please Stop

“Please stop.”

Mark’s voice cracked as he said it. Normally he would try to ignore the hushed voices of the manor, but today they had been too much. They had laughed at him, called him a failure in both his career and his marriage. They had told him his friends didn’t really care.

~~They had told him he was better off dead, that at the very least, the soil would get nutrients from his disgusting, rotting corpse.~~

“Please…” Mark trembled, fingers gripping at his robe. He could barely keep it together.

A cold presence blew past his front, settling on his shoulders like a pair of arms that held him just a little too tightly.

_“You know what you have to do to make us stop.”_

Mark choked back a sob, shaking his head.

_“It won’t hurt anymore.”_

The presence on his shoulders felt heavier. It was so hard to stand. So hard to _breathe_.

_“Let us **help** you.”_

Something shoved Mark to the floor. He smacked his face against the hardwood, sending his head reeling. The voices were all around him. They taunted him, laughed at him.

_“We can help.”_

_“Take the letter opener.”_

_“Slice that smooth skin.”_

_“Do it.”_

_“Do it.”_

**_“Do it.”_ **

Mark covered his ears with his hands and screwed his eyes shut. He shouldn’t have told them to stop. He shouldn’t have. It was so much worse now.

His skin felt cold. There seemed to be a pressure on him from all around. It was as if icy hands were grabbing at him, pulling at his clothes, his hair, his _skin_.

Let go of him.

_Stop touching him._

He needed it to stop.

He needed _them_ to stop

** _He had to stop it-_ **

“Master?”

And then, everything was clear. The voices were gone. There were no more hands on him. No more cold.

Mark was sitting at his desk (when did he get there?) the letter opener clutched firmly in his hands. Like his life depended on it.

~~_Perhaps it did._ ~~

“Master? Are you alright?” Benjamin’s eyes were on the letter opener, his expression worried and cautious.

Mark cleared his throat, placing the letter opener off to the side. “Of course! Just, admiring the intricate designs on the sides, it’s one of my favorite gifts from the mayor, actually.”

Benjamin nodded, looking a bit more at ease. “Ah, well, the chef has prepared dinner.”

Mark smiled. “Wonderful, I’ll be down in a minute.”

Once Benjamin had left the room, Mark glanced back at the letter opener.

He couldn’t remember ever grabbing it.

_He couldn’t remember it at all._

Mark opened up a drawer in his desk and shoved the letter opener inside.

He didn’t want to worry about it right now.

_Because even if he did worry, there was absolutely nothing he could do about it._


End file.
